


Laundry Day

by corviknight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf Tsukishima Kei, First-years as Second-years, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corviknight/pseuds/corviknight
Summary: Tsukishima busies himself with maintaining his family's household on his only day off. No school, no extracurriculars, no distractions. It's the perfect time to hunker down and do some cleaning. Except... Is someone at the door?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 202





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, Tsukishima Jun is Kei and Akiteru's mother.

Sunday begins with the sudden shrill sound of Jun's alarm. Tsukishima moves the frying pan in his left hand as he cracks another egg. He can hear movement from upstairs. It's difficult not to ignore the cacophony that is Akiteru and Jun getting ready for work in the mornings, even with his impairments. He's only bothered to put in his right hearing aid in since he'll be alone once his family leaves.

Upstairs, he assumes Akiteru and Jun are yelling about something. The bathroom? Or perhaps studying? He shakes his head at that. It makes more sense contextually for them to be shouting at each other about the bathroom. That's what he decides anyways.

Tsukishima finishes plating breakfast for his mother and brother, setting the table. He leaves Akiteru's car keys next to his plate and Jun's train pass card next to hers. Their bentos are stacked neatly on the kitchen counter. Tsukishima nods to himself before heading to the genkan to set their shoes for them. When he turns back around, he catches his family crashing down the stairs.

They're bickering as they sit down at the table to eat. He walks over to them, taking the coats from their hands and places them on the backs of their chairs. Bringing his attention back to the bentos, he wraps them with practiced ease in a matter of seconds. Tsukishima takes them as Akiteru and Jun get up, still arguing about something (did Akiteru steal the bathroom from Jun _again_?), heading to the sink.

The next three minutes are a blur as they put on their coats, grab the items Tsukishima left out for them, and put on their shoes. They barely spare a glance at Tsukishima when he practically puts the bentos in their hands. Then, like they were never really there in the first place, they close the door behind them and the house is suddenly left in near silence.

"Have a nice day," Tsukishima says, more to himself than anything else. He sighs. There's no time for being upset with his family. He is acutely aware of the clothing hampers in his brother and mother's rooms that are filled to the brim with dirty laundry. Not to mention the dust that has collected on every surface in their home. He rolls up his sleeves and gets to work.

The doorbell rings about two hours later. Tsukishima almost misses it but he just so happens to be cleaning the small hallway that stems from the genkan. He stands, adjusting his clothes to appear even slightly presentable, and opens the door.

"Good morning!" is the only thing he manages to catch as his fellow second-years greet him all at once.

He bows his head a little, too shocked to stop the motion. "Good morning."

Then, since he doesn't move to let them in or say anything, Hinata says, "We thought we'd come visit you! You never want to hang out with us on Sunday."

"I'm busy," Tsukishima says instead of telling them to leave.

"Cleaning?" Kageyama asks. His eyes look the other up and down, stopping at his head.

Tsukishima grabs at the bandana he forgot he put on this morning, a blush creeping up his neck. "I have to do the laundry and clean the house on Sunday. I can't exactly play host."

"We'll help then!" Yachi bounces forward. She easily passes him, taking off her sandals in four seconds flat before heading into the house. "What are you on now?"

His mind supplies some expletives he'd love to use in the moment but he manages to stop himself. "You know," he starts while he lets the others in, "I liked it more when you were terrified of me."

Yachi laughs. Or, at least, Tsukishima assumes that she does. She's by the patio doors at the end of the living room, too far away to hear but he can see her toss her head back and the way her throat bobs with the action. He shakes himself out of whatever trance he was in to close the door. The fan is going at full blast now that the cool dawn is leading into hot day and he doesn't want to let any warm air in.

Yamaguchi catches his attention with a wave of his hand, signaling for him to come closer. He signs at him, _"We can help. What are you doing?"_

His signing is broken, Tsukishima notes, jagged in their motions and his expressions. Tsukishima appreciates it, though. He presses his damp hand to his forehead.

"I'll do the laundry. I can't trust any of you idiots near it." He says the idiot comment loud enough that he's sure Hinata and Kageyama can hear it from where they're trying to open the patio doors. He ignores their angry squawking as he makes his way into the living room. "You can clean the house. Separate yourselves between the floors." He gestures at the rags and other supplies he was using. "Use those. If you need anything, ask me. I'll be down the hall."

No one protests which is surprising but Tsukishima is grateful for their compliance. Surely, they'll all be done by noon and he'll be able to get a headstart on dinner. He leaves the door to the laundry room open so that the others can find him easily. Still, the fact that he chose to do this doesn't stop him from jumping when someone taps his shoulder.

Yachi is standing at the entrance, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry. I wanted to know if you needed help with that." She points to the four clothing hampers crammed into the cramped room. "I think Tadashi-kun and the others have the cleaning down so I think it'd be silly if I didn't offer to help you."

He looks back at the hampers. He thinks about the clothing lines he needs to set up in the backyard. It usually takes him a while to get through considering the sheer amount of clothes. This fact is especially cumbersome when Akiteru visits, adding his week's worth of dirty laundry to Jun and Tsukishima's usual mix. When he allows himself to contemplate her very tempting offer, however, he finds himself stuck on one pile.

He sighs through his nose. "I'll be fine."

Her gaze flickers between him and the piles of clothes he has to put to wash. "I promise not to be weird about your family's underwear if that's why you're hesitant," she insists.

Tsukishima stares at for a second before ruffling hands through his hair to clear his head. He sets his hands on his hips once he's done. "I'll handle the underwear. You can help me sort through the rest so we can get started."

Yachi flashes him a bright smile. He turns to open the washing machine and it's really all he can do to stop the blush from completely overtaking his face.

At some point, Tsukishima has to admit that Yachi is pretty effective at doing laundry. Although it's different to the way he does it, she's meticulous about every step.

"No, that can go in with the rest," he tells her as she tries to keep the colors away from the black clothes.

"But the black dye will stain." She almost poses it as a question but follows his instructions nonetheless.

He shakes his head. "That's a lie fed to us by the laundry industry."

"Really?"

"Yes." While she's distracted with sorting, he puts in the underwear. Once he's put in the appropriate amount of detergent, he turns to her. "Unless they were made in fast fashion or using questionable dyes, most clothes don't bleed onto others. Or course, white clothing is a different story."

She nods along. "You know so much about this, Kei-kun," she says, finishing the last of the separating.

"You have to learn about this sort of thing if you want to be frugal," he responds in a huff. He reaches for the lines packed away on the top rack. "Come on. We have to set up the clothing lines."

They pass Kageyama who's furiously scrubbing the bathroom like it's his livelihood. On their way past the kitchen, Hinata can be seen on a step-stool trying to dust the tops of the cabinets.

"You can get on the counters, Hinata. You're going to clean them anyways after you're done with that so stop trying to dislocate your shoulder," Tsukishima calls out.

He laughs as Hinata nearly falls off the step-stool in fear. It's a small drop so he's not particularly worried. Neither is Yachi from the stifled laughter at his right side. She grins up at him in a way that reminds him of Yamaguchi snickering after a particularly snarky comment. His face starts to heat up again so he turns to the patio doors. Fanning himself with his shirt collar, he steps outside. It's a little bit humid but mostly just hot. The clothes will dry in no time which is better for him in the end.

"Have you done this?" he asks as he sets the bag on the porch.

"No," she admits. "We have a dryer at home since we're on one of the top floors. We have a plastic line for the balcony that came with the apartment but I wouldn't count that," she huffs, puffing out her cheeks. "Anyone can put one of those up."

"Don't worry," he assures her, "these are easy enough to set up."

He guides her as he puts one of the plastic rods into the ground. They manage to form a square easily enough. Yachi struggles for a moment to put the line through the holes punched into the rods. After one too many failed attempts to reach it on her own, she goes inside to steal the step-stool from Hinata much to Tsukishima's amusement. He can't help throwing his head back as the laughter comes out without him wanting it to.

He cracks an eye open to see his schoolmates watching him. It's embarrassing the way they stare at him in shocked awe. They've stepped out from where their positions inside. Even Yamaguchi, who was upstairs minutes ago, comes downstairs to see what the commotion is about.

Tsukishima wants to stop laughing. He really does. He hates his laugh. It makes him sound stupid, he's absolutely sure of it, but then he notices the suds in Hinata's hair from washing dishes when Yachi took the step-stool. And Kageyama has somehow gotten dirt all over his face (did he start dusting behind the closets?). And Yamaguchi seems to have stolen one of his bandanas to put on. The laughter comes out so much easier at the scene presented to him that he gives up on stopping. The others snap out of their shock, their own peels of laughter joining his.

Somehow, Tsukishima's not sure but _somehow_ , they manage to finish before nightfall. After the whole step-stool fiasco, there's similar distracting moments. Tsukishima tries to snub them out before they all get too preoccupied but they're only human.

He sighs, flopping onto the floor in the living room out of exhaustion. "I hate you all," he says.

"No you don't," Kageyama replies.

If Kageyama of all people can see right through him, then he's slipping too much. Although, he's too tired to care. Instead, he says, "I still have to cook dinner." Despite knowing this, Tsukishima doesn't make any move to get up.

He closes his eyes. Just for a minute, he tells himself. It'll just be for three minutes, max. That sounds reasonable. Very, very reasonable…

Someone is speaking. Tsukishima can tell that much. It feels distant and he can't understand what's being said. It takes him a minute to realize he's the one being spoken to. He opens his eyes to look up at Yamaguchi who's sitting beside him. His mouth feels incredibly dry.

 _"How long was I asleep?"_ he signs. He winces as his earache finally hits him. Reaching up to his right ear, he removes his hearing aid.

 _"Only a little,"_ Yamaguchi signs. _"We made dinner."_

That has Tsukishima jerking into an upright position. "Dinner," he croaks. His hands go up to his hair. His bandana is gone. So are his glasses. "Where? Who?"

Yamaguchi hands him his glasses. He's not sure where his friend grabbed them but he's glad to have them.

"Hitoka-chan and Tobio cooked," Yamaguchi explains once Tsukishima looks at him. _"Come on."_ He holds their hands between them, pulling Tsukishima up but not letting go. Instead, he tugs on Tsukishima's hand. "Come on."

They walk into the kitchen where Yachi and Kageyama are talking about something Tsukishima can't understand. Hinata is serving the plates, setting them on the table with such care it's almost surprising. Before Tsukishima can try to insert himself into the situation, Yamaguchi is pushing him down into a chair. Everyone continues to fret around him until they're ready to sit down with him.

Tsukishima decides that it's nice, actually, to have dinner with everyone. He'll never admit out loud lest their egos about knowing him get any bigger. However, he can't deny the warmth in his chest as everyone laughs around the table. This… He can get used to this.


End file.
